Striders Won't Deny
by ShippingCreek
Summary: Sequel to Striders Never Cry. Dave's dreams are finally coming true! Dave is finally going to get to see John for the first time not via a computer screen. What happens when they finally meet? Will things work out between them, or will their relationship be torn apart by their separate insecurities?
1. Goodbyes

It had been a rough couple of weeks since Bro and Dave had their heart to heart, but things had gotten much more normal in the Strider Apartment since. Dave no longer felt neglected, and Bro made sure of that. Today was his birthday and this morning Dave awoke to a surprise present from his brother, obviously those sick turntables he had wanted, and then it was off to school for Dave. Bro had considered letting Dave skip school that day, just because it was his birthday and he was already so excited about getting to see John, but he decided against it and made him go anyway. A good guardian was beginning to shape himself and mold into the shape of Bro, and he liked it. He enjoyed having such a strong relationship with his little brother now.

Perhaps the best part of the entire situation though? Dave never once asked, or came looking for his little black box. In fact, Bro had since thrown it away and even he didn't know where it was. It was a thing of the past, a dirty thing, and he wanted it nowhere near his brother. Nowhere.

After school Bro had come to pick up Dave before heading off to the airport. Kids at school were beginning to treat Dave better now. Ever since Bro showed up for one of the school functions and walked around with his sword over his shoulder and his free hand on Dave's shoulder, that is. It was a bit...suspicious, but no one dared bother Bro with his fucking anime sword. Dave even made a few friends in town, but Bro wasn't going to push him socially. He was kind of a loner anyway, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He had gotten better at his raps and his comics, which Bro insisted on helping him with now whenever he wasn't working.

"...Alright Dave, this is the airport...and this is your ticket." Bro smirked, stepping out of the car to help Dave with his bags.

Dave adjusted his shades before grabbing his bags and smirking playfully at his brother, "Thanks for that Sherlock. I couldn't fucking figure that out by myself." He teased, slinging one of his bags over his shoulder.

A week or so before today and Dave wouldn't have been able to joke with Bro so easily. The comment would have come out more snarky and smart ass like. Bro and he had been in a sort of...one up war for most of Dave's life (or at least what he could remember). That had been their only source of brotherly bonding and Dave participated as much as he could.

However, being able to playfully tease without actually trying to burn one another, made Dave feel better inside. He laughed as the two started towards his gate.

"You sure you'll be good by yourself?" he asked, frowning.

"You kidding lil man? I'll be great having the place to myself for once." Bro joked right back, slinging Dave's extra bag over his shoulder and ruffling the kid's hair with his hand holding Dave's ticket. He'd miss him while was gone...

"You should just focus on John while you're gone, don't worry about me." He winked, smirking before stopping in front of one of the loading gates. "I think this is the first time we've been apart though." He chuckled sadly, not really one for heartfelt goodbyes but he definitely felt one coming.

Dave stopped in front of the boarding gate and smiled, "Bro...I'm coming back." he said, laughing a little. Even if bro was wearing his 'so sugoi' anime shades Dave could see that look in his eye. The one that he'd only gotten recently. A...fatherly look maybe? Dave couldn't really explain it.

Dave smiled, "I love you man." he said, hugging his brother tightly. He didn't care what anyone (that including his brother) thought either. This was the last time he'd be seeing him for a while and they'd become really close. Fuck, they were almost like actual brothers now and not just two strangers living in the same apartment.

Bro chuckled and bit back a snarky response. "I love you too, Dave. Be safe...I- Oh! That reminds me!" The taller Strider pulled away and reached around to the back of his jeans, setting down Dave's other bag for a moment so he could reach into his back pocket for something. "Alright, now this is a bit awkward, but you gotta hear me out, alright?"

Bro held out his hand to Dave, closed and turned fist side down holding something that was about to be dropped into the boys hands.

Dave was a little shocked that Bro had whipped out another surprise for him, like the tickets and turn tables weren't enough. He was really thankful for it though. He felt so much closer to Bro and it was partly because of this trip.

Dave eagerly held out his hands ready to take the gift. When it was dropped into his hand he stared at the object.

"Bro...what...?"

"I said hear me out-" Bro held up his hands in a mock-surrender, folding Dave's fingers around the objects before smirking only slightly. Bro knew from experience that distance was hard, and even though his Dave was only 17 today, he...felt obliged, as his guardian, to make sure he was safe. Even if that meant buying condoms for a teenager.

"It's not that I think you're going to jump right in and start humpin' the guy, Dave. It's just... I want to make sure you have these, just, you know, in case you need them." He shrugged. "Distance is hard, and maybe you two will figure that out." He smirked, hand resting on Dave's for a moment before pulling his hand away entirely, letting Dave decide how to react.

Dave suddenly felt embarrassed that he was holding them in his hand and quickly shoved the items in his pocket. His cheeks burned, "Bro...come on. Did we really have to do this now and like this?" He muttered, in a low whisper as if someone would hear or even care for that matter.

"Bro it's just a few condoms, no big deal." He chuckled. "People use them, its normal. Sorry." He couldn't help the smirk on his face even if he could see that Dave was obviously embarrassed. "I just want you to make the most out of getting to see this boy, okay? Whatever that means for you, just telling him how you feel to smashing him up against his bed board fucking him senseless." Bro shut himself and looked away. "Alright- I just want you to be safe and get the most out of it."

"Bro!" Dave said, flushing a deeper shade of fucking embarrassment. He crossed his arms and looked down, "Yeah...I'll be sure to call your or send you a post card or some shit." he laughed lightly. Fuck, this was a little awkward, but then again Dave never really had been good at goodbyes. He never had to be before. "See you soon."

Bro grinned and nodded, hiding behind his glasses as he gathered his brother back up into another hug, this one a bit tighter than the rest. "You go have fun, alright? Call me."

With that, he allowed himself to pull away and look Dave in the eye before walking away towards his car. He was so proud of his little man...

The blonde smiled, boarding the plane. He got settled in his seat and stared out the window. He was thankful that he could have his laptop to watch a movie on and his IPod. It was going to be a long flight from Texas to Washington, but he could feel it would be worth it.


	2. Hellos

John waited patiently at the airport for his best friend. Gosh, he was still so damn amazed that the boy's brother had turned around so spontaneously and gave him those tickets! Dave didn't really give details about why his brother did that, or even suddenly began to care about him at all really, but he was happy for Dave. Not everyone was as lucky as John to have a loving father and a nice home and Father Son time. So what if he didn't really have a mom, he didn't feel like he ever needed one, or missed having one. It was just him and his dad and that made him happy.

The boy adjusted his glasses and took out his iPhone to check for a text, just in case Dave needed him to come find him. This was the right terminal, though. He was sure of it! So instead of checking his texts, he found himself checking in his camera's mirror-side to adjust his hair and glasses. He was a bit nerdy...he supposed...he hoped that didn't put Dave off or anything!

John was SO excited to finally see Dave, though. He was such a cool kid and John looked up to him SO much! Man it was going to be so awesome, he just couldn't keep himself still.

The boy was still face first in his phone fixing his hair when Dave walked off the boarding gate.

Dave was certain he'd spotted John before John had spotted him as it seemed the boy was preoccupied with his reflection. Dave smirked, casually passing john and sitting in the chair next to him. He leaned against his arm rest with his chin in his palm, watching the oblivious boy.

There were too many people to actual single Dave out if John wasn't looking. Dave smirked at this thought and took the time to actually study john's face...he was so beautiful...the trip had been worth it.

"Hey, uh...you got the time?" he asked, smirking lightly as he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. Would John recognize his voice without all the Skype interference?

John blushed, visibly as he noted in his reflection, and nearly dropped his phone as he fumbled with it and turned to face the voice.

...He was here.

Dave Strider was sitting right NEXT to him voice and all in contact with his body and...Those stunning shades and the blond hair... He was even wearing the pair he had sent him, rather than that silly anime pair his brother made him wear as a kid.

"...A little after six, you're late." He tried on a smile but he felt tears coming despite how happy he was. His best friend in the whole world, literally the fucking world, was right here... He could reach out and touch him, hug him, darn it no homo but he could KISS him right now!

Dave grinned a little and reached up to the boy's face to thumb away a tear gently. "Hey, you really gonna cry cause I'm a little late?" he asked chuckling. He pulled his shoulders up in the form of a 'cool kid' shrug.

He leaned in, letting one of his arms fall around the boy, embracing him in a bro hug. "It's good to see you Egbutt." he chuckled, pulling away to give the boy another once over. He was a lot shorter than Dave had though. Yeah, he knew he was short, but damn.

He smirked lightly, picking the boy up and slinging him over his shoulder. It was too ironic to exist. "Come on! Let's go get my luggage." he told his friends.

"D-Dave! Dave let me down!" He choked out, sniffling a little and pushing against the taller boy's shoulder. This was mostly for show, though. John actually sort of...liked this? No, not liked it... He just liked seeing Dave so happy and expressive for once.

Over Skype, Dave always seemed really distant, but interested. As if he was trying to either hide something or keep himself from thinking about something. He was never fully HERE... like he was right now. John still couldn't believe it.

Before John could realize he was hugging Dave around the shoulders in a hug, he was being let down to the ground by the luggage belt, watching Dave gather his bags. John quickly made his way over to help. "I was perfectly capable of walking, Strider." He joked, biting his lip and reaching for a familiar batman backpack he recognized from the background of Dave's room.

"D-Dave! Dave let me down!" He choked out, sniffling a little and pushing against the taller boy's shoulder. This was mostly for show, though. John actually sort of...liked this? No, not liked it... He just liked seeing Dave so happy and expressive for once.

Over Skype, Dave always seemed really distant, but interested. As if he was trying to either hide something or keep himself from thinking about something. He was never fully HERE... like he was right now. John still couldn't believe it.

Before John could realize he was hugging Dave around the shoulders in a hug, he was being let down to the ground by the luggage belt, watching Dave gather his bags. John quickly made his way over to help. "I was perfectly capable of walking, Strider." He joked, biting his lip and reaching for a familiar batman backpack he recognized from the background of Dave's room.

Dave slung a few of his bags over his shoulder and followed John out of the airport and to his car. He grinned widely, shoving his luggage in the trunk and joining John up front. "Damn man, I forgot your dad pitched in for your sweet ride." he chuckled.

He didn't have a car or at least not yet...but he'd rather have had this trip than a car anyway! He chuckled, staring at john's profile as he drove. Damn, it was so real now...he could touch him and yet...he felt sort of...untouchable still.

Dave swallowed hard, trying to remove the lump in his throat as he stared out the window. He was nervous? Why the fuck did he feel so nervous?

John smiled warmly as he drove them, trying his best to focus on the road and not on the boy beside him who only a day ago was an online-friend. Granted, his best friend, but still it was just so unreal...

"Heh, well you know my dad... He wanted me to have that whole '16th birthday car' deal." He chuckled, taking a breath before turning into his driveway. "Oh, um, Dave?"

Dave snapped his eyes away from the scenery outside to his best friend. "Yeah?" he asked. He couldn't help his eyes from taking in every inch of john. From his windblown black hair to his dorky buck teeth.

Fuck, it was so nerdy and adorable and Dave could hardly keep himself still.

John stole a peek at Dave after his car was parked safely in his driveway. "Um, we don't have much space in our house so we'll both be staying in my room...okay?"

Dave stared at the boy for a moment and chuckled, "That's cool dude." he said, shrugging his shoulder like it was no big deal. He was thankful for his glasses, which hid his eyes. They would be a big give away to how excited he actually way to be sharing a room (and possibly a bed) with John fucking Egbert. That cute motherfucker.


	3. Casa de Egbert

Upon arrival, Dave got out of the car and picked up his bags, heading inside with John. He looked around, noting that the house didn't look so small from the inside. At least not to Dave, who lived in a two person apartment.

John grinned to his friend and pointed upstairs. "Um, my room is upstairs I will be right up okay? I'm going to let Dad know we're here." The glasses-clad boy made known. "Dad isn't good with people but he means well, I promise."

John giggled, setting a friendly hand on the boy's waist briefly before trotting off, little to Dave's knowledge with a giant grin across his face. There may or may not have been a blush, as well.

Dave felt his cheeks heat up a little, but he quickly shook it off. 'John isn't a homosexual. John isn't a homosexual. John isn't a homosexual.' He repeated this to himself, feeling his teeth grind together. Shit, stop that Dave you don't need braces!

Dave looked around at the pictures on the wall, curiously. He chuckled at the harlequin ones, but took the time to look over the ones of John and his dad.

John finished up talking to his father, giving the taller man a kiss on the cheek before walking back off towards the staircase. He sure hoped everything was to Dave's liking... He knew Dave wasn't really from a poor family, but it was still a Texas apartment right? He can't be used to the Suburbs yet. A part of him chuckled at the thought of streetlamps keeping Dave awake or maybe the garbage truck waking him up early in the morning.

He also gave thought to where they would be sleeping. Would it be awkward for Dave to sleep in the same bed? John certainly wouldn't mind, it would give him a chance to have pillow talk with the boy! None of his other friends he had over liked the idea of staying up all night talking, he knew Dave liked doing that. Skype talks till the sun comes up were kind of their thing.

John noticed Dave staring at the pictures on the walls. "Oh, I see you didn't even make it into the room yet." The boy chuckled. "Whatcha lookin at, bro?"

Dave jumped a little and looked back towards John, "Oh, uh, just...one of your pictures." he said, motioning to the wall with a slight jerk of his head. "So uh, show me your room Egdork." he grinned, shoving a hand in his pocket as he followed the boy upstairs.

He glanced around, taking it all in. This is what it was like to live in a house. Wow, that sounded stupid...he had an apartment which was sort of the same thing.

"It's EgBERT, numbnuts." The boy giggled and trotted ahead. "And fine, this will be your room for however long you decide to stay with us~" The boy ushered, opening the door and allowing Dave to walk in. It didn't look any different than it usually would have on webcam, although perhaps a bit cleaner than normal since John cleaned it for his visitor.

His room was clad with posters and a few pictures of him, Dave, Rose and Jade on their one or two ventures into the game demos for SBURB. That game sure did look cool, he couldn't wait for it to come out! "Why don't you get settled in Dave, we'll...probably just share my bed if that's cool?" He murmured quickly, hoping Dave wouldn't think anything of it.

Dave grinned and looked around at the pictures, noting the obsessive amount of dorky, lame movies. He couldn't help but to laugh, pushing his blonde bangs out of his face. "Shit man, you never did outgrow this lame movie phase..." he said, finally meeting his friend's eyes for the first time since they entered the room.

He could feel his face grow a dark red as he was asked if them sharing a bed was okay. Oh, fuck, it was more than ok... Dave couldn't help the mental image of his arms around John, holding him tightly against him as they slept. He shook it off and smiled lightly, "Yeah man, that's fine."

John grinned warmly and walked over to his computer. "Well good! Most of my other friends around here would have called me a gay-wad for even asking." He laughed, although honestly it did hurt a little. So what if he happened to be gay? Not that he was or anything but EVERYONE deserves to be happy. What, like being gay was an insult? Let them teach you how to clean your fingernails, scoff!

"Any who I'm going to chat with Rose for a bit, you get yourself all settled in okay?" He asked.

Dave nodded and tossed a few of his bags on the boy's bed, slipping off his shoes off. He glanced over at the boy and grinned before looking back down, "So uh- where can I set my shit? Is any corner good?" he asked, not waiting to toss his bags into one of the boy's corners. He sat on the bed cross legged and opened his recently unpacked laptop.

John giggled and turned in his seat. "Dave this is your room too, toss some shirts in my closet and use my boxers drawer, I don't care!" He laughed, typing something to respond to Rose before continuing. "I mean that okay? Don't throw your things in a corner and live out of your bags silly."

Dave had planned to do exactly that. He smirked, "oh, so I can use your boxers?" he asked, but immediately felt stupid for the joke. He felt even worse when he tried to wink at the black haired boy, before remembering he was wearing his shades. IDIOT! He jumped off the bed and started to pull some of his things out of his bags to put away.

John wasn't the wiser, just giggling at his friend's obliviousness to being able to use their room. Silly Dave. "Huh? Yeah Dave just do whatever, like I said this is OUR room." He then closed his laptop and swiveled around in his chair to watch Dave put his things away. There was something about how Dave moved around his room; it was almost timid, like he didn't want to touch things that weren't his in fear of breaking them. He wondered if his Bro had made him like that, maybe? He could only imagine how his brother would have reacted if Dave broke something of his.

John smiled as Dave continued to pack.

Dave finished and stood awkwardly in the center of the room before sitting back on the bed. He noticed that John had closed his laptop and he felt the need to do the same, if only to be polite. He set the laptop by the side of the bed and leaned against the headboard. Pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, he stared at John.

John watched Dave back silently for a few moments, not feeling awkward about this for some reason. After a while, the boy in prescription glasses smiles at the boy in ironic ones. "What would you like to do, Dave? You are the guest~" John stood up and walked to his bed, sitting beside him.

Don't say kiss, don't say kiss, don't say kiss. "Watch a movie." He blurted out as he glanced at the movies for help. Shit, kiss would have been better than this. "I uh- don't care what movie." he said, smiling lightly at the boy as he shrugged.

John blew past the awkwardness Dave seemed to be having and bounced a little on his bed. "I do LOVE movies!" John grinned before putting a hand on Dave's knee eagerly. "What should we watch!? Oh there are just so many movies- uh!" John tossed his head up in thought, squeezing Dave's knee.

Dave's breath stopped as he stared at the hand on his knee. John had his hand on his knee. He inhaled deeply when the aching his chest and throat reminded him he needed air. "U-uh any movie is fine...whatever your favorite is." he said, looking away, hoping his glasses hid the eagerness in his eyes.

John looked down and smiled at Dave. "Oh no, no you're a guest in my theater you decide." He nodded eagerly. "We have all Netflix and my shelves of films, and nights and nights of staying up late watching them- Oh my God I am so excited, Dave!"

'think of a movie that isn't con air, think of a movie that isn't con air, think of a movie that isn't-' "Con Air." he spat, groaning lightly after it came out of his mouth. Fuck, that movie sucked and he hated Nic Cage, but there was no way he could take it back now...


	4. Movie Night

John's face couldn't possibly be more beaming than right that second. "Dave I thought you HATED Nic Cage!" He asked, seemingly shocked. "You /sure/ that's what you want to watch? I mean gee IM not going to say no, but, you're the guest this is your chance." He chuckled

Dave stared at John's happy face. HOW THE FUCK WAS HE EXPECTED TO SAY NO TO THAT?! Fuck, he was stuck and these next two hours were going to be the worst he'd ever experienced, he was sure. His eyes would want to vomit after, if he wasn't blinded by Nic Cage's awful acting skills that was. Shit, he'd better reply to John soon. "Y-yeah, I'm sure..." he said, swallowing hard. "Let's watch Con Air..."

"Oh YAY thank you Dave! You'll love it this time around I know you will!" John scoot closer to Dave, wrapping his arms around him and burrowing his face into the boy's neck. "Yessssss..." He whispered, excitement much more than that of a normal human being, he knows. He just really loves Nic Cage... Probably more than a normal heterosexual boy.

Dave felt his face turned a similar shade to the red on his shirt, causing him to turn his head away quickly, "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with..." he muttered, hesitantly wrapping his arm around the boy's waist.

John laughed and did as Dave wanted him to, bouncing up and setting Dave's laptop on the ground. "We'll use mine okay?" He smiled and walked over to his desk, dragging the cord with it and setting it on his lap before pulling open an already existing tab with the Netflix movie Con Air already pulled up. He looked over to see if Dave had noticed. "Uh..."

Dave grinned lightly, shaking his head. "You fucking nerd. What? Do you just always have this movie popped up? Gog, you're so fucking obsessed with Cage...I bet you masturbate to this movie." he smirked, side glancing at john. "Isn't that right, John? I bet its right. "Dave poked the boy's side playfully with a finger

John blushed lightly, clicking play and getting under the covers, urging Dave under them with him. "Not always." He practically whispered, knowing there was no way Dave heard him. It wasn't like masturbating to Nic Cage made him gay, it just made him... Well it got him excited and that's really all he cared about when the urges came.

He pushed play and sat back against the headboard of his bed, crossing his arms innocently as if he said nothing.

Dave pulled the covers over himself, letting his back rest against the headboard of John's bed. He tried to keep his eyes fixed on the movie, but he didn't find it as interesting as John's face during the movie. He acted as though he'd never seen it before. Dave found this cute and had to remind himself to stare at the screen for longer than five seconds in between peeks at John.

About halfway through the movie Dave was getting bored. What the hell was even happening? He hadn't really been paying attention. He let out a small sigh and laid his head tiredly against John's shoulder as he stared at the laptop screen.

John blushed lightly, but other than that didn't move from his favorite movie. Speaking of the movie... Where had the time gone? Nic Cage had already finished his shirtless scene and John didn't even NOTICE. Where was his mind?

"...you can sleep if you're bored, Dave. It's going to be late soon-" John stole a peek at the clock. "It's nearly 8 anyway, and we've had a big day." He smiled, bringing a hand to Dave's hair and moving it out of his face to reveal his shades.

Dave shook his head, feeling heat reach the back of his neck and his shoulders. Fuck, why did he blush so easily under the raven haired boy's hand? He swallowed hard, trying to focus on the movie.

"No, uh- I'm going to watch with you." he muttered, reaching under the covers to place a hand on John's knee if only to get back at him for petting his hair in such a way. Did John know Dave liked him? No, there was no way. John was too fucking oblivious for that.

John's breath hitched for a moment, moving his hand from the boy's face as if embarrassed. "D-Dave-" He looked down at his hand on his knee, blushing. "Why are you- I...?" He paused, looking up at Dave shyly before grinning deviously and snatching the boy's glasses. "-got em!"

"Shit." Dave said, bringing his arm to his eyes to cover them, squeezing his eyes shut for extra measure. He didn't want John to see his eyes. He knew he'd make fun of him or be scared. He reached out for his glasses, "John give them..."

John pouted. "Aw come on Dave..." The boy held his glasses away, putting a hand on Dave's that was covering his eyes. "I wanna see your eyes...they can't be as bad as you saaaay..."

"Dude, come on. Just give me the glasses." he said, pulling away from the boy's touch in a small stroke of panic. He ran his hand through the air blindly trying to find his glasses. "John..."

"Fine... I'm sorry don't get upset, I was just kidding." John soothed his friend, putting the glasses back in Dave's hands. "...Sorry, again, okay? I didn't mean to scare you."

John pulled away, looking away so Dave could put them back on.

Dave shoved the glasses back onto his face, glancing at John after they were on. "Um...it's okay. I just...don't want you to freak out or anything." he muttered, pulling his knees up to his chest. He felt so fucking vulnerable suddenly.

John felt absolutely like the biggest asshole ever, like actually ever in the entire world. Dave was self-conscious about his eyes of course he would freak out, even if it was a joke.

John bit his lip, staring at his hands quietly. "I'm really sorry." He murmured.

Dave felt his heart hit his stomach as he swallowed. "Hey..." he muttered, taking his hands. "It's okay...I just don't want you to hate me when you see...they aren't pretty. They're fucking weird and everyone hates them." he shrugged.

John took a while to respond, but after a few long minutes he held Dave's hands back gently. His hands were warm, and soft. John liked having them hold his hands, as gay as that sounded alone. He didn't care though, why should he care? It felt nice, and it made them both feel better. "I really doubt they aren't pretty..." He murmured, looking up. "...but I promise I won't ever do that to you again, I-I'm so sorry. I crossed a line for sure and I feel horrible please don't be upset okay?

"I won't..." he muttered, laying his head on John's shoulder comfortably, closing his eyes once again. He knew John was just trying to kid. He didn't plan on moving soon. "Is...the movie over yet?" he asked, yawning.

John squeezed Dave's hands lightly, reassuring him that this wouldn't happen again. He still just felt horrible, even if Dave said it was okay... Dave's blind, reaching hands were enough to make John see that he had gone too far...

"It can be if you'd rather lay down and rest." John smiled, looking at the boys shades, imagining his eyes behind them. They couldn't be that bad, they just couldn't! What could possibly be wrong with them? Were they freakishly big? Were they teeny tiny? Were his eyelashes too long? John didn't know! He wanted to know...

"...John, I'll show you if you really want to see. We're best bros after all and its only right that we don't' have any secrets." he smiled, lightly after thinking it over. He slowly slid his shades off. He kept his eyes closed for a few moments before hesitantly opening them and looking at John.

Fuck, this was it. This is where even John would hate him for being a freak...


	5. What's The Big Deal?

John's eyes widened. His expression brightened as he pulled away and let Dave's hands go before examining the eyes eagerly. His features dropped, however, and he was only left with a confused frown. What exactly...was he supposed to be seeing here?

"Um...Dave, what's wrong with them?

Dave winced, that fucking hurt. What WAS wrong with him. He'd been trying to figure that out since the first day of school. "Fuck, uh, i don't know… They're just...a freak show." he muttered, swallowing hard, dryly. Fuck this...he should have known John would be like the rest.

John shook his head and inspected further. "Do you think they're too big? I think they're normal sized." He frowned and sat back to look at them both, completely puzzled all the same. "I'd hardly call them freak-show worthy, Dave, there's nothing weird about them at all. They're just eyes."

The red eyed boy stared at the oblivious male sitting next to him. "Are...are you being fucking serious or are you fucking with me?" he asked a little angrily. How could he be so oblivious? Did he just know a few fucking people with the same colored eyes? Dave would love to meet them if that was the case.

"I'm...not fucking in any sort of way Dave. What is wrong with your eyes? I dont see anything! It's kind of a lot of hype for nothing honestly; you made them SUCH a big deal." John sat back, crossing his arms. "Frankly I think they're kind of sexy, uh, no homo, just, they kinda have a shine to them." John shrugged, questioning his word choice more than the fact that Dave's eyes were a strange color.

Dave's cheeks flushed to a color similar to his eyes. "Uh, hello? Sexy? They're fucking red. Do you know anyone else with fucking red eyes? Cause if so, i'd LOVE to meet them John." he deadpanned, shaking his head. He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

John frowned and tilted his head. "Oh... Yeah I guess they are red, huh?" The boy shrugged, smiling a bit. "Dave they arent that bad, I mean, sure they're different but I stand by what I said. They're really...pretty."

His names had been called lots of names Weird, a freak show, unnatural, but never, NEVER, had they been called pretty or anything of the sort. Dave looked away, putting his shades back on, feeling like he should. What if John was lying and playing cool. Maybe he really hated Dave...everyone else did. He inhaled, "So, uh..." he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Are...you okay?" John asked quietly. "I mean... You've always kept your eyes a secret and you finally showed someone, and that's all you've got to say?" He didnt mean that to sound rude, but he was confused. The boys red eyes were why he was so self conscious? It was just a deficiency in pigments or something right?

"I'm fine, uh...maybe we should get some sleep." he said, hoping that would be enough to drop the current conversation. He wouldn't sleep anytime soon, he never slept well. He grinned lightly, "You're gonna show me the town tomorrow, right?" he chuckled lightly.

John watched Dave for a moment with a concentrated look on his face, blinking before smiling in return and nodding. "Yeah sure Dave, if that's what you wanna do." The boy laughed quietly, taking off his glasses and setting them aside on the bedside table. "Uh, while we're telling secrets, I kind of have a sleeping disorder." He shrugged. "I have medicine but it's gross, so it takes me a while to fall asleep. Dont worry if I'm awake staring at the ceiling or something okay?" He lay himself down and got comfortable

Fuck, that might mean this would be awkward. He nodded; laying down after the light was turned off. He pulled off his shades setting them on the bedside table and closed his eyes, exhaling lightly. He could feel John next to him and the though made him smile...hell, he even felt kinda tired. He rolled over, curling into John, yawning.

John spent a while looking at the ceiling like most every night, but unlike every night, eventually, when he was sure Dave was asleep, he rolled over onto his side and watched the boy sleep. Was it creepy? Yeah, probably. Did John give a smuppets ass? Nope, not really. He was so peaceful, for once. Normally he was always a little stoney feeling, depsite his hardest efforts to look cool and relaxed. He kind of liked this Dave Strider, the one he was warming up to.

John readjusted himself so he could sleep facing Dave, and he found that sleeping beside someone else... actually seemed to calm his overactive mind enough to sleep. He closed his eyes and began to drift into a dream-filled sleep for the first time in a long time.

_Dave and John are sitting on the roof of the apartment complex. The hot Texas sun is beating down against the two small bodies side by side. Dave's pale fingers and intertwined with John's somewhat tanner ones, and for a few moments, Dave felt happy. He smiled contently as the two boys lovingly stare out at the sun setting before them on the rooftop. It was the ultimate romantic moment, Dave thought. Like in the movies, when the guy turn and kisses the girl because the timing was right. Dave contemplated this for a few seconds before John pulls them away, and he then begins to talk to Dave. His mouth is moving, but for whatever reason, Dave can't hear anything. _

_"What?" Dave asks, furrowing his brow. This continues for a while until the raven haired boy's words become clear and coherent to Dave. _

_"You're a freak, Dave." _

_The spoken words ring in Dave's ears, unable to even feel betrayed before he is suddenly falling off of the roof, staring up at the disappearing John atop the roof, frowning and shaking his head as the red-eye boy falls. He falls and falls, lowering deeper into a dark abyss and is still falling. Just…falling. He is alone, and scared. The words still ring in his ears..._

_"You're a freak, Dave…You're a freak…Freak…"_

Dave sits up with a start, letting out a small cry. Sweat drips from his face and neck. He pants hard, closing his eyes and rubbing his face. 'You're a freak Dave.' The words echo in his mind, and he finds he has to hold back his tears. Fuck.


	6. Secrets And Kisses

_Dave sits up with a start, letting out a small cry. Sweat drips from his face and neck. He pants hard, closing his eyes and rubbing his face. 'You're a freak Dave.' The words echo in his mind, and he finds he has to hold back his tears. Fuck._

John blinked a few times, not used to sleeping let alone being woken up. He felt a single jerked-motion beside him, then stillness. "Ngh...Dave? Dave what's wrong?" He ran a hand over his face and into his hair, sitting up beside the boy and turning to see his panicked face. Jeeze...he looked awful. "Hey- Dave, dude it's alright, it was...just a nightmare?" He guessed, concern dripping from his features.

Dave scrambled back quickly against the headboard, letting out a small whimper. Fuck, why did John have to wake up. He shook his head and kept his face in his hands. "I'm fine...it was nothing I can't handle." He muttered. The words were still echoing in his head, lingering there as he tried to stop his nerves from sending tremors through his body.

John sat up on his knees and reached a hand out to gently peel Dave's hands from his face. He even reached over and handed the boy his shades, so to maybe help somehow. "Hey...you don't gotta handle it alone, okay? I'm here for you." The boy made known, sitting back and letting Dave gather himself.

He was sweating, and he seemed absolutely freaked... Did Dave have a nightmare problem he never mentioned? John had to admit, he did a lot of research on his insomnia problem... and he learned a lot actually, especially about neurological disorders. Maybe Dave had one? He didnt know... but he did know he wasnt going to let Dave keep having these horrible night-terror-like dreams every night.

Dave flinched away from John's touch shaking his head as he slid on his shades. "I'm fine...really. Don't worry about me and just go back to sleep John." he swallowed drying, chewing on his lip. He didn't want John touching him.

His nightmare stuck with him and as hard as he was trying he couldn't calm down enough to make his paranoia leave his mind and body. Another rack of tremors went through him, causing him to whimper. Fuck, why couldn't Bro be here...

John's eyes widened, and he began to worry. "D-Dave hey it's okay it was just a nightmare..." His hands shrunk away and hovered where Dave had flinched them away. He was hung on what to do or how to handle this. Fuck- what did he remember reading? He knows that with people who HAVE nightmare-disorders, there is normally only one method- and in most cases one person alone -who can cause the nervous tremors to stop. John knew that wasnt him, and he knew he couldnt possibly know the ways to calm Dave down.

God, this hurt to watch, he couldnt just sit here.

Despite Dave's protesting, John reached forwards and pulled Dave into a tight hug, pressing his face to what was showing of Dave's bare shoulder from under the night-shirt. His lips pressed to the boys shoulder inevitably, and the taste of salt reminded him that Dave was still in a cold sweat from the nightmare. He could only imagine how this poor kid slept back home...

Dave inhaled deeply, tensing as John kissed his shoulder. A small, light blush became apparent on his neck and shoulders as he began to relax. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the lips on his shoulder.

'You're a freak, Dave.'

The spot where John's lips rested suddenly felt as if it was on fire, burning a hole into his skin. He tensed up again and the shaking started again. "No!" he cried out, pushing John away and falling out of the bed as he tried to get away from John, from the nightmare that haunted his mind. Fuck, he needed Bro. He needed to calm down, but couldn't find the strength to do it alone, not with the dark thoughts and voices plaguing his head at the moment.

John tumbled sideways as he was jerked along with Dave, landing face first on his mattress as Dave scrambled away. "Dave stop it, I'm just trying to help you!" John whispered, trying to keep his voice down for his father despite the knowledge that Dave's shouting was much louder AND that his father always wore headphones to sleep.

John stood up and got on the floor beside Dave, being persistent. "Calm down, it's really going to be alright I promise." He murmured, planting a hand on both of the boys shoulders and hugging him again.

The boy hesitated, but soon enough brought Dave back into a hug and knowingly kissed the boys ear. It wasnt gay, it was just comforting. John thinks maybe he'd feel comforted if someone held him like this and kissed him. "Shh..."

The blonde haired boy rocked back and forth a little, chest heaving. It helped when John kissed his ear in such a way. Bro used to do that when he was younger and then again recently in the last few months. He closed his eyes, letting a wave of calm start to wash over him. "John...I-i'm trying." he whispered, shaking still.

"I know you are, it's okay." John whispered against Dave's ear, not moving himself at all incase this very position is what was keeping him calmer.

After a minute or so of sitting like this, Dave's shaking not getting worse but not subsiding, John hesitated before moving up to press his lips softly to Dave's cheek. "Shh... You're safe okay? It's alright."

Dave nodded, inhaling deeply, trying to calm down more. He kept his eyes closed beneath his shades. "Sorry, John. I'm sorry...sorry." he murmured, repeating his apology over and over. He pushed his face into the crook of John's neck, whimpering, "Sorry...sorry"

John had since begun tearing up, but the apologies flowing made him inhale deeply, and slowly exhale. "Dont be, Dave it's okay. I'm not mad, you're still a cool kid in my eyes." He tried to joke, rubbing the boy's back gently. "We can stay like this as long as you need to."

John had since begun tearing up, but the apologies flowing made him inhale deeply, and slowly exhale. "Dont be, Dave it's okay. I'm not mad, you're still a cool kid in my eyes." He tried to joke, rubbing the boy's back gently. "We can stay like this as long as you need to.

Dave inhaled deeply, closing his eyes beneath his shades as he rocked back and forth in the boys arms. "Sorry John...fuck, I forgot to tell you about these stupid fucking nightmares I get. Uh, sorry, fuck i'm stupid." he muttered, closing his eyes. There'd never been anyone to tell besides his brother, who didn't care after so long.

John continued rubbing the boys back, hushing him quietly. "Dave I told you it's okay, you're not stupid you're my best friend." He smiled, moving his lips from the boy's ear. "Really, I mean it, dont wory. Just concentrate on keeping calm."

John tried to coax Dave out of his nerves, running only on what he knew from his little research and thanking God he was able to help as much as he was. After a little while, John moved to wrap an arm around Dave. He sat beside the shaded boy against the wall. "...You wanna talk about these nightmares or would you rather just not?"

Dave normally wouldn't mind talking about the nightmares, but this wasn't one he normally had. It was new and new was fucking scary. The words entered his mind again and he inhaled sharply, laying his head on John's shoulder.

"John...tell me i'm not a freak. Tell me i'm perfectly. fine." he whispered this, feeling needy and pathetic for having to ask. He rocked back and forth, eyes closed. "Do you think i'm a freak John? Do...you think i'm really a freak?"

John's eyes widened, but he kept calm for Dave's sake. "Dave you're not a freak." He whispered, seriousness dripping from his voice. "You are funny and nice and probably the most attractive guy I know. I think you're great." He continued to whisper softly into the boys ear. "You're not a freak."

A sudden urge ran through Dave. It was strong and felt as though venom had been shot into his body and into his nerves which were now tense. He turned and smashed his lips clumsily, shakily into John's. He inhaled deeply through his nose, pressing his lips harder against the black haired boy's when the urge insisted still. Here goes nothing...


End file.
